SomethingToDo Head-Canon In ATF
My Head-Canon In Crappy Wasteland Roblox Game * RCO/The United Enclave of British Counties, Scotland, Wales, would act like city-states. And city-states run like constitutional monarchy or democracy but, RCO itself is democracy. RCO allowed US dollars, euro-currency, barter system. RCO be friends of USCPF, SEALs, Rising Sun Warriors, CDF. The RCO enemies are NJLF, ACMF, and NATO. (For leaving them to suffer nuclear war.) RCO start to make ports around USA and Hawaii, this make RCO very high in tech due to trades. RCO have one city-state off from UK, that is Breezetown. * SLF/Southwest Liberation Front. This faction is pre-USA, pre-SEALs, pre-NATO rouges that wanted military dictatorship. Free trade is open for now, reason behind this is for getting enough gear to strike whole USA. (And maybe even Europe.) The enemies of SLF would be CDF, USCPF, PRT, for all reasons of blocking their way. The SLF in is war at Arizona, New York, West Virginia. SLF, is one must high tech faction after, the SEALs. * ACMF/Asian Continental Military Force, is now federation holding onto Iran, Russia, Vietnam, Turkey. ACMF is number one faction with weaponry and safety gear, reason why because Russia having great weaponry. All countries now live in military socialist dictatorship, ACMF work like brotherhood they share, they kill, they seek, that all they left off. Sometimes ACMF allowed, slavery if their sources low. * NJLF * NATO * PRT * CHINA * CDF * USA/United States Civilization Preservation Force, is faction that hold highest trade rates and, third most tech right near SLF. State militias run towns, the main USA army go into war at NJLF, PRT, SLF. Mayors would be former-UN members. Presidents would work like monarchy to keep USA still in order. USA allowed US dollars,euro-currency, scraps, Mexican pesos. Mexico would be annexed from, USA into new land for New Mexico. The SEALs, have befriend after ceasefire inside old US air base. The USA very nice to refugees but, ever since war with ACMF, USA does not like Koreans refugees. Voting system still exist in USA but, it more about be next president helper. * JSDF * USCPF Chemical Corps After the flash... Head Canon Lore: Russia, never, never, let go it feelings for land that they help and turn communist, soon it turn into anger where the ACMF was form forcing all nations that Russia used to remember. Japan, USA, UK, Taiwan, start to worry as Russia start to forced new faction call Asian Continental Military Force, many countries forced to join ACMF like Vietnam, Taiwan, North Korea, Iran. UK being head of NATO, worry this because of their post-Soviet Union past making them do this. Taiwan wanted leave but Russia would fear them, saying the communist china going to kill them, Taiwan NEWS would report to UN and NATO, the UN came saying letting Taiwan go, Russia would hide by using a UN general China, to talk about how ACMF doing noting wrong. The EU start to make borders over Russia just for sure. Taiwan team up with South Korea, to aid them in war to break free from ACMF, Russia now at alarm of UN would get China deal with this again, China instead declare war on Taiwan. South Korea got NATO, UN, EU, USA, at alert. Russia and, China forced more nations to join ACMF, so when UN, attack it be one hell of punch. The UN instead made ceasefire that Russia decline, but China accept ending the war with Taiwan, Taiwan start be notice as country. Russia start forced conscripts into their army, causing the rights of humans with UN go up again a forced treaty was onto Russia, Russia accept. USA start send FBI, CIA, members to spy on Russia see that they forcing Ukraine inside their ACMF. Russia found out that USA have spies, Russia then declare war on USA. The USA without much of UN knowing this. The USA would instead get UK, South Korea, Taiwan, to fight back the war effort cause Ukraine be free. Russia with China high ranking in UN cover this ever existing. The UN setup vote to kick China out for their crimes on freedom of speech, unneeded wars, selfish greed, the votes ended with China being high rank kick out. Russia and China now piss would start Russians nukes and, with some help North Korean nukes. Russia would fire nukes at Europe, North America and, sometimes at Central America. China far away would instead nuke Japan, Taiwan, and what meant to be South Korea was instead North Korea destroying all North Korea.. The EU in ruins with half their resources gone and nuclear, the UK in ruins with half it security and economy now against them, USA with still hope of future would unit, the NATO and, former-EU countries. A operation was made call "KickYa" was attack from NATO onto ACMF, the operation was to save day and free all people to new land of refugee but, ACMF push back as biggest power now. NATO anger would start new plan, this plan is too use former-CIA to steal info from China, and steal their nuclear base this mission work, now in control of nuclear base the NATO set nukes off to Russia borders, the ACMF now in ash without China high ranks or Russia resources... (China still alive but nuclear winter would kill half their people) After Russia being nuked, the winter inside Russia start turn nuclear and, it did not help with nuclear ruins from former-Soviet Union. This nuclear winter start spread to oceans, continents, lakes, and even countries. Now this is what after the flash... Category:THE EDGE